That's Just Bad Luck
by Azraelthegunslinger
Summary: "She's no different from you, Only Her family had a little open mindedness on how to raise a hunter" Rated M mostly for language
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0o0o0

The guitar rift opened first, and slender fingers reached out turning the knob on the Kenwood radio, the volume steadily rising; until it shook the car.

The vehicle; A nineteen sixty seven Camaro, painted a sleek midnight blue roared down the highway, Its beautiful body damaged, the back drivers side was crumpled in and the window shield had a large crack in it that seemed ready to shatter at any moment. The opening lyrics to AC/DC Highway to hell pulsed through the cabin of it. 

The driver herself didn't seemed focused on the music, her eyes took in the road without seeming to pay attention to it. Her mind lost somewhere else; somewhere in the past. 

Lost on a warm summer night; standing outside with the lingering scent of cigarette smoke in the air that laced the burning of a bon fire and the occasional breeze that carried the reeking stagnant water of a swamp. 

She could remember it clearly; so clearly. The black eyes and its foreign language that made her stomach churn; threatening to expel that evenings dinner. The other being beside her uttering hoodoo in her flawless creole accent. She hadn't been prepared back then, not even close. It had been a close call, the blade swiping too close to her neck. Everything happened so quick, a splash of blood. the Latin exorcism. Then it was over.

She blinked and quickly slammed her foot down on the break making the tires squeal. She inhaled slowly and leaned back; her hand reaching to shift gears into reverse and backed up slowly before throwing it into drive, and turned right, letting her tires crunch the car along the gravel, above the hood of the car was the familiar sign. Singer's Salvage Yard. 

Parking the car in front of the Shop, she cut the engine and opening the drivers side door; inhaled the smell of a mechanic's garage. The door shut with a bang and she stood fully, looking around in the moonlight before settling her sights on the lit up house. she shouldered her bag and moved swiftly in wing tipped cowboy boots to the front porch.

There was no chance to knock; the door flung open and a shotgun was in her face. 

"Jesus" she muttered lowering her hands slowly and glared up the barrel as Rufus. "jumpy much?"

"shit, thought you were a demon" 

She scoffed and used a black painted finger to nudge the barrel aside. "And blowing my head off was the best idea you could come up with?" 

Rufus scowled, "Honestly, you would've made a civilian piss themselves, or pass out" she pushed Rufus aside and entered the house. 

"Where is he?" 

"same place as always" Rufus muttered as she toed her boots off. She nodded and made her way to the living room. 

Bobby Singer sat at him over piled Desk eyes gazing over an old Tome. "There is such a thing as a cellphone" he stated without looking up. 

"I know that, next time don't let your guard dog answer the door with a double barrel; it may give people the wrong idea" She dropped her bag on the worn out couch. 

Bobby looked up to tilt his head to Rufus. "A shotgun?" 

Rufus shrugged stalking off into the next room, Bobby shook his head looking back at his new visitor, "yes you can sit" she bowed her head slightly and sat on the edge of his couch, stretching her legs before her to cross her ankles. "let me guess, you fucked up your car?" 

"not my fault this time, and don't convince me to get a new one, you know I couldn't do that" She gave him a hard look.

Bobby chuckled quietly to himself looking back to his tome. "Yeah, yeah, you know which room to take Idjit" she quirked a half smile before standing and picked her bag up walking to the stairs.

Rufus entered the living room the second her footsteps creak on the ceiling, "Dunno how you can trust that woman"

"She was raised differently Rufus, don't judge her"

Rufus looked at him, "Bobby"

The elder hunter looked up and frowned, "go polish your shotgun" Rufus scoffed and stormed into the kitchen, Bobby rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling at the Solomon's key and shook his head, The woman wasn't any different from the rest of them.

She winced stripping off the old zeppelin shirt, the black fabric thin and cut to make an open back halter, she had several in her bag similar. The growing heat of the summer reduced her to them. She dropped it on the floor and shimmied from her jeans tossing the torn skinny jeans to the side and stepped in the shower turning knobs and shuddered as the icy cold spray hit her before the warmth took over.

Exhaling deeply she kept her head low, the pain forming along her chest was growing spreading into her joints, only it wasnt the normal pains of hunting, no it was more like a feeling; that dripped with grief and agony, One that could only mean bad things were coming to form.

0o0o0o0o0

please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 

Bobby groaned as a hand gently nudged him, swiping feebly at the hand he began to doze off once more. A scoff echoed in his ears before he was jolted away by his desk chair being yanked from under him. He sat up; face filled with rage. "CLAUDIA!"

The hazel eyes narrowed staring down at him, the smoky eye shadow around them with eyeliner that winged upward. "I was trying to be nice" he glowered up at the slender oval face with high cheek bones and full lips. "but you are a stubborn old fart" she held her hand out. He clapped his hand into it lifting himself up.

"Why couldnt you let me sleep" He faced his house guest. She had on a pair of faded and torn jeans that hung low on her hips and a too tight worn thin black sabbath shirt. Her face bore an ashamed innocence.

"I cant figure out how to use your coffee maker" she muttered her tan skin going dark on her cheeks signaling an embarrassed blush.

Bobby laughed, it was short once the female punched him in the side, making the laugh turn into a strangled yelp. The hunter could hit like a sack of brick. "Shut up" she growled lowly turning back for the kitchen, it was then he caught the smell of eggs and bacon. Leave it to Claudia to visit and make his house actually feel like a domestic home.

Trailing after her, holding a rib to his sides he spotted Rufus shuffling in looking tired and hurried, "Got a lead" he stated snatching up a piece of bacon and bolted out the door. Claudia held a dissaproving look on her face.

"Lets make that coffee" Bobby offered before the female decided to find a rifle and Snipe Rufus as he pulled out the drive.

It was later in the day that his house phone rang, it was FBI signaling that: most likely Dean and Sam had run into a snag. With His hands full of books that Claudia had insisted her put away because, "Why the Fuck do you think that bookshelves were made" was a pretty good arguement. Claudia sitting on a rolling chair having been sorting Tomes away in alphabetical order, wheeled herself across the linoleum tiles and snatched the phone up answering it in her perfect, I'm totally an agent bullshit voice.

"Hello this is agent Warres how may I be of assistance"

Bobby leaned around the doorway watching her with a slight smile. "No; he is out on vacation today, But i am here in his stead...Yes those are our men. Very well thank you for confirming" she hung up the phone and Bobby nodded his approval as she looked at him.

A week in Bobby started to notice that Claudia was making it a point to not go out and fix her car, nor was she harassing him to do it for her; like she so often did. So sitting down one night to a skillet fried chicken that the younger hunter had made he waited till she was a good glass and a half into her rum before asking.

"So what's going on in that head of your's Claudia?"

Her fork stilled barely touching her lips, "You havent touched your car yet and its been a week, any other day you show up, fix your car then leave just as quickly"

She set the fork down, eyeing him carefully. "Somethings got you spooked doesn't it?" Her eyes seemed to flicker with a sudden unease.

"I just...feel like I need to stay here, Like some bad shits brewing and once it hits...it'll hit hard and I dont want to be left alone when it does"

Bobby scoffed pushing his empty plate away, "Kid both you and I you stand a much better chance on your own"

"Maybe I'm done being on my own now Bobby," she tilted her head with the trademark smirk she had, the left side of her mouth quirking up while her eyes glittered in their all knowing manner.

"Everyone has their time I suppose"

Claudia yawned, entering her borrowed room and shut the door. pacing the room til she found herself in front of her electric guitar she had thankfully salvaged from the storage of Bobbys garage, Sitting on the bed and lifting the black polished instrument she strummed it lightly and smirked. Maybe with enough alcohol and a bit of music; she could ignore that annoying feeling for one night.

Sure enough, the next morning eight a.m. the world outside was already a slightly bearable eight five degrees out and dryer than a biscotte. But sure as shit; today she was outside, her hair twisted up into a loose bun, in a torn and too short again white band shirt, her jeans from the previous day were still clean and she only had four pairs. Her cowboy boots were quickly dusted with dirt as she began the process of repairing the external damage to her car.

Loud heavy metal blasted her eardrums from her headphones, connecting to the Ipod she had gotten from somewhere she couldnt remember. Days blurred together with the life she held sometimes.

Bobby stood on his porch watching the moving figure all but strip the old Camaro down to its skeleton, He knew what she was doing, Claudia always believed if one parts fucked to high hell why not repair the whole bitch to make it perfect again? So there she was yanking, unscrewing with a power drill and hauling metal or flinging it into a pile. He notice that once the trunk was bared to its skeleton she had removed her hunting supplies and stashed them somewhere, most likely inside the house.

Bobby sighed turning his head to the driveway as the familar roar of the Winchester Impala echoed down the road.

"Shit" he lowered his beer, he had hoped; hell damn near prayed that Claudia would've been done and out before the boys ever showed up again, he just knew between the three of them shit would hit the fan somewhere. He exhaled slowly as the car whipped into the drive. Now all he could do was hope that Claudia stayed outside until the he got the rules settled with the boys.

Mostly Dean.

0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

Claudia woke with a groan as something hit her, most likely a pillow. "get up ya idjit I need your help" Bobby hissed trying to quickly roll her from the bed. The woman had probably only gotten back inside at maybe a rough four in the morning. with it being only six now, he could almost understand her loathing; but dammit this was important.

Yes he was grateful he had been able to settle rules with the boys he basically called his, almost punched Dean who had shrugged and said he'd behave she couldn't be that pretty. The man loved women but dammed if they weren't raised to a standard.

Now though? "Dammit Claudia!" he tugged again and she whined sitting up.

"What?!"

"Rufus is in deep shit, I need your brain" she sighed muttering off handed about Rufus and his stupidity before crawling from the bed, still clothed in the previous day's attire; snatched up her laptop and followed him downstairs as he quickly opened his cellphone to call Rufus back.

"Okay, so up till the whole Killing it thing; you were going fine" Claudia stated as she kept the phone to her ear with her elbow, typing swiftly on her laptops. keyboard. windows upon windows were open. showing lore and facts, and other things Bobby was sure he knew nothing about.

"Dont you bitch at me Rufus" the growl was enough for Bobby to quickly hand her a cup of coffee, "if you would hold the fuck on I can tell you what to do, then you can hang up" she spat taking the cup and after gulping a good portion down of the lukewarm drink she moved her fingers along the mouse pad. and promptly paused a smirk playing on her lips. "oh this is just perfect"

Bobby leaned over her shoulder and grimaced, "hope he doesnt like his hand"

"Yeah? yeah, I'm here; listen up...you're gonna have to take your gun and stick it up that things-" She paused as yelling blared from the phone, "No I'm not kidding you idiot, this thing is fucking armored all around, and its only other weak spot besides it mouth..well Its ass"

Bobby shook his head turning away.

"Yep, call us if you dont die"

Claudia shut the phone looking at Bobby, "you're sick"

She shrugged, "call it payback for putting a double barrel in my face"

"The lore says a weak point, which is also the throat, and you tell him the ass!"

She smiled sweetly.

"Bobby?"

Both heads turned to the kitchen entrance and Bobby felt his stomach tighten staring at Sam who stood in sweats and a hoodie, obviously getting ready for a run. "Sam" he was at a loss for words, he had hoped he could've gotten time to prepare Claudia.

"welp...I'll be going back to bed then" The female stood abruptly closing her laptop and tucked it under her arm exiting the room.

Leaving Bobby to stare helplessly at Sam. "That's her? the hunter?" Bobby sighed nodding and began cleaning up the coffee mess. Sam turned to watch the socks dissapear upstairs, "Bobby you gave a very bad description of her" the older hunter groaned.

"Look, you've seen her now git; go on your run let me clean and figure out some shit" Bobby waved him out of the kitchen and out the backdoor. Sam shook his head as the door closed and took off for his jog.

Claudia dropped her head under the showers spray, she felt grungy and probably reeked of motor oil. Tilting her head she listened intently hearing a bed creak in another of Bobby's spare rooms. So there were two of them? She reached over shutting the water off and shook the last drops of water from her body before grabbing a towel and begane drying off. She wasnt good with new people; Bobby knew that. It wasnt hard to figure out.

Quickly drying and changing she did a quick swiping of makeup and timecheck, noon. She frownd before tugging on her work boots and quickly slunk through the hallway, down the stairs. She heard Bobby whisper something that sounded like he was talking to her, before she shut the door.

Inhaling deeply she wrinkled her nose picking her way through the cars. Bobby's house was a nice safe haven, especially when she was running on fumes and her car was totalled to all hell, but she missed the smell of the bayou, the chirping of cicadas and the many other sounds that echoed around the swamps. The way she was greeted each morning with hot food on the table and her former Gaurdian reciting Hoodoo spells and reminded her of different creatures.

She shook her head approaching her car and reached into her back pocket for her headphones, A lot had been acomplished yesterday, now her friend/transportation was ready for a new paint job. The rough sanded discolored metal was making her old partner look a little ragged.

She pushed her car into the shop, placing it safely in the paint room, she turned to hunt for the colors.

"Black, black, black, black; christ how much black coloring does one shop need?" Claudia moved another box of black paint, her hair was tied up into another messy ponytail. Sweat was rolling down her neck from the heat of the shop, soaking her black tanktop to her form.

"I told you Bobby, I dont care, this female hunter doesnt sound like someone I'd be after"

"Might want to re-evaluate that Dean"

She stood fully, feeling the weight of her buck knife strapped to her thigh, the sweat forming under it was making her jeans rub her leg raw.

"Sam Shut up" Bobby's voice growled as the voices bounced off the walls of the shop. 

"Claudia? you in here?" 

She scoffed turning away to continue shuffling boxes. "Where the hell else would I be?" she moved another box of black and scowled; she needed to dig deeper. 

"Come on out here Claudia; got some hunters for you to meet" 

She dropped a box and turned climbing down the ladder down to the three men standing on the main level, Bobby looked really uncomfterable. 

Skipping the last rung, she turned and faced them, she could recognise the tall one, buff and polite looking he gave her a slight smile, the other; a bit more her height and shorter hair, seemed to be staring at her in utter shock. 

"It is rude to stare" she bit out. He blinked before a smile broke out on his face 

"Sorry, Dean winchester" he stuck his hand out, his mouth quirking into a flirtacous smirk.

She slapped her hand in it, making his flex at the sudden weight, "Claudia" she drew back her hands before directing her attention to the taller one.

"Sam Winchester" he offered his hand, his smiles just a little less and his eyes seemed more welcoming. She took his giving it a brief shake before standing firmly to look at Bobby; he seemed to be waiting for her reaction.

"Do you have any dark blue?"

"Do you have any dark blue?! Really?" Dean turned on his spot in the living room to look at Sam who sat at Bobby's desk picking through files, "The chicks hot, and a hunter and the first thing she says is asking for car paint" Dean paused.

"Technically she called you rude for staring" Sam pointed out still searching. "Side's Dean I'm pretty sure not every girl is going to have the hots for you" he spared a glance up at his brother.

"She doesnt have them for you either nerd boy" Dean muttered dropping onto the couch, He stared at the wall for a bit, "Wonder what car she drives"

"Does it really matter?" Sam pulled a newspaper out and held it up eyes scanning the page.

"Depends on the matter of Car" Dean grunted.

"It's a Chevy Camaro" Sam stated.

Dean's head snapped towards him, "How the hell would you know" Sam held up a file still reading the newspaper. "Bobby's got a file on her, most of its written in a different language, but its her's; strange enough...wonder why Bobby's got a file an actual paper file of a hunter"

Dean stood stomping over to snatch the manilla folder from his baby brothers hand and flipped it open, sure enough, Claudia's first name was written in the box for it, her hieght, five' eleven" and wieght one hundered and forty five, didnt show it on her body. and her car. The Nineteen sixtey seven Camaro. with a fire red paint job.

The rest as Sam had stated was in a different language entirely. "What language is it?" he looked at Sam.

The shaggy head lifted looking him in the eye. "My guess? It's written in I dont know indian?" Same shrugged looking back at the papers. "These newpapers though, are english, most from Louisianna, a couple in other states, this though, is a red flag" he held up a paper. "She was accussed of kidnapping in her own town"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
